User blog:When I See Eli Smile I Smile/Eclare FanFiction! Chapter 13
Chapter 13. Clare walked into Mrs.Dawes English class Thursday morning with a grin on her face. The grin was fake, but she tried her best toi keep it real for Eli to notice. She sat down in her usual seat behind eli. Mrs.Dawes toddled in step by step with her usual coffee mug. "Okay class, whos ready for Romeo and Juilet?" Most of the girls in the class looked around and smiled at the boys. The boys just sat coloring their desks with sharpies. Clare raised her hand. "Mrs. Dawes, I'd Like to change my english partner" Eli lifted his head from the desk and looked to clare. His face was heartbroken. "Clare.." Eli began until Mrs. Dawes spoke up. "Im sorry clare but its the middle of the semester, no subs" Mrs.Dawes told her. Clare sighed, annoyed and full of rage. "Now class...I want you to direct a scene of romeo and juilet, after you film it, i want a essay written from Juilets point of view." "Yay.." Clare whispered Sarcasticly to herself. Eli bit his lip, he tried to stop himself from tearing. He missed clare, and he wanted her back. But it was hard to convince clare that eli was right for her. After school, Adam picked up his camera and followed Eli and clare to the courtyard. They set up around a bench. "What scene do you want to do?" Eli asked clare, his hands shook. "Hmm, how about the one where Juilet STABS romeo?" Clare looked away while crossing her arms. "Uh..i dont think that a scene" Adam told her. "What about the kiss scene" Clare groaned. "Fine...Whatever." Clare laid down as if she was in a deep sleep. Eli had his coke beside him and Adam picked up the camera. "Action!" Adam called. Eli looked at clare. Her beauty distracted him from what they where doing. He started talking to himself. "Oh Juilet, Your eyes sparkle like the moon reflecting off the ocean. When you walk threw the room, you make my day. Actually, you make my whole week. I love everything about you juilet, i would never want to lose you. I dont care what everyone says of our love, Let them speak! Because i've never loved you this much as i do right now. Forgive me Juilet. Please..........Dont leave me" A tear ran down clares face as she opened her eyes. "This....is....GOLD!" Adam whispered to himself. "Oh romeo.." Clare began. "I wish i could forgive you....but..." Clare wiped the tears of her face and stood up. "You guys are perfect! Im loving the tense action! Keep going!" Adam whispered to them. Eli looked at clare with Plead in his eyes, but clare shook her head. "Im sorry Romeo...i just cant" Clare grabbed her backpack and ran to the bike racks. Eli looked over at Adam in pain. He just wanted clare back. "What?" Adam asked. "was it something i said?" Category:Blog posts